


Where are my dang flabbit pancakes!

by loves1dkjcp



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Lots of laughing, Michael gets mad, band texts, he just wants pancakes, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves1dkjcp/pseuds/loves1dkjcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Just wants some damn pancakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are my dang flabbit pancakes!

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened-

CALimander: Hey Guys guess wat

Hemmster: Chicken butt

ASHydad: AHAHAHAHA GOOD ONE LUKEY!

Hemmster: I know. Its a gift.

CALimander:Luke you're a dick. Anyway,I was gunna say that today is our anniversary.

ASHydad:No its not Cal. Our anniversary is in like 7 months.

Hemmster: Yeah Cal. I can't believe you forgot that!

CALimander: No no no. Not /that/ anniversary. The anniversary of the first time we circle jerked.

MikeyandIke: Guys

ASHydad: Since when did we make that occasion an anniversary!? 

Hemmster: Exactly! Why the hell do we wanna celebrate that!? And yes Mikey? Do you need some Hemmhead?

MikeyandIke: I want pancakes.

CALimander: really Mikey? Is that all you want us for? Food? You never sex us up any more, you never ask for Hemmhead. You never let us massage you anymore! Are you falling out of love with us?

MikeyandIke:Stfu up Calum! I just want some pancakes man! Can I not be hungry?

Hemmster: MIKEY DOESN'T LOVE US!? DADDY! DADDY HOLD ME PLEASE!

ASHydad: Look what you've done Michael.  
-ASHydad has signed off-

MikeyandIke: Wtf-

CALimander: Mikey...do you really not love us anymore..?

MikeyandIke: I never said that! I just want pancakes! 

CALimander: Then why don't you ever want to be with us? Are we not desirable in your eyes anymore?

MikeyandIke: Baby ofc you and the guys are desirable to me. Ily3sm it hurts. I just want pancakes-

Hemmster:Mikey,daddy said you're in trouble and to go to his room right now.

MikeyandIke:WTF!? I JUST WANT SOME DANG FLABBIT, DOG GONNIT, BOO BOP AND WHOO WHOP PANCAKES! WHY,WHY CAN'T I, MICHAEL MOTHER FUCKKKKKING CLIFFWDIJQDHUEDYOUKNOWATIWANNATYPE GET SOME FUKKING PANCAKES!? DO I NEED BE LIKE THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY JUST TO GET SOME DARN MAKEUP PANCAKES!?

CALimander: Lukey, Mikey is hot when he gets mad huh?

Hemmster: Yeah he is. I wanna suck his dick so bad rn...

MikeyandIke: That's it. Im about to make the greatest escape.

CALimander: THROW IT AWAY! FORGET YESTERDAY! WE'LL MAKE THE GREAT ESCAPE!

/Luke's loud laughter ensues/

Hemmster: YES CAL! YOU DA BEST BOO!

CALimander: NO YOU DA BEST BAE!

Hemmster: YOU GOTTA BAE /tongue click/ OR NAH?

CALimander: YOU TRYNA DATE /tongue click/ OR NAHHHHH?

MikeyandIke: I fucking hate this band all of yous. You hear me? ALL OF YOUS ARE DEAD TO ME!  
-MikeyandIke has deactivated/

CALimander: Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first band chat type thing.  
> I know it was bad lol


End file.
